


An Olympian High School

by loseyourself99



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loseyourself99/pseuds/loseyourself99
Summary: All the younger Olympians have to attend school in order to ascend to their thrones on Olympus. But their high school life is filled with drama that might tear them apart before they even make it that far.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. The story will circle through each of their POVs and they'll all be connected, while telling their own part of the story.

Hephaestus' POV

"I don't see why I have to go." Ares complained.

"You only have 4 more years left of school, then you can do whatever you want." Mom said pushing him towards the school with me.

"It'll be alright." I said trying to reassure him.

"Who asked you. Just remember the rules, same as middle school. Don't look at me or talk to me." He said walking into the school.

"Yeah, love you to brother." I said rolling his eyes and entering the school as well.

The school was full of all different types of gods and nymphs, and even a few very lucky mortals who looked at him like he was some sort of circus act. 'Jeez have they never seen a guy on crutches' he thought. No matter how much he experienced it he never got used to the looks that people gave him.

"Oh hey, you're Lord Hephaestus right." A guy with a kinda crazy look in his eyes said.

"Uh, yes. And you are?" I asked him.

"I'm Daedalus. An inventor just like you, well, I'm no god but you know what I mean." He said.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm sure we'll be spending a lot of time together in the near future." I replied.

"Oh, I hope so." He said walking off.

I was about to head to my first class when the most beautiful goddess I've ever seen in my life walked by.

"If I were you, I'd pick my jaw off the floor and get to class." Another weird kid said standing next to me.

"I beg your pardon." I said, I can't remember the last time someone talked to me like that. Well maybe it's because no one ever did, I was always protected by my parents names and my status as a future Olympian.

"You heard me, you wanna be Olympian. That's the beautiful Lady Aphrodite you're gawking at." The kid says. "I'm Kyle not that you care, I'm just a lowly mortal to you I suppose."

"I never said that." I replied, mortals have their uses. After all a god is nothing without mortals to worship them.

"Hmph, I like you kid, C'mon lets go to first period." Kyle said walking away, I went after him on my crutches as fast as I could.

"So tell me about this Lady Aphrodite." I said.

"You're just not gonna give up are you?" Kyle asked shaking his head.

No way not a chance, she's going to be mine.

* * *

Ares' POV

This is such a waste of time if I see one being I don't like I'm leaving. That guy over there, I've decided I don like him. Great, it's time to leave. I thought heading for the door.

"You're not thinking about playing hooky are you." I turned I knew that annoying voice anywhere.

"Athena, what a displeasure to see your face." I said turning to glare at her.

"Well someone has to keep gods like you under control." Athena replied looking me up and down in distaste.

"I apologize fro not being on the squeaky clean part of the spectrum, like you are." I said sarcastically.

"I wish you would've gone to a different school honestly, since we're both going to be Olympian War Gods, they expect me to keep you in line." She said shaking her head. 

When she got closer we acted how we usually did around each other.

"I hope you don't blow up another school." I said smirking at her.

"You said you wouldn't speak of it!" She shouted.

"I know, I know. I would never tell anyone, I promised didn't I." I replied. "The same way you better not tell anyone that we made peace with each other."

She nodded and relaxed a bit. "I don't think anyone would believe it even if I did. We've been hating each other since we were small kids."

"That incident changed things." I said shrugging.

"Yes, I suppose it did." She replied.

"So tell me, is there anyone else here to annoy me?" I asked her.

"Oh, everyone's here Aphrodite, the twins, Hermes, Dionysus, even Persephone's gonna be here." She replied.

Oh great all of them, I feel like this was planned, it sucks. Wait a minute did she say who I think she said.

"Hold it, did you say Aphrodite?' I asked smiling stupidly.

She rolled her eyes "Yes, she-"

I was gone before she even finished what she was saying if Aphrodite was here I now officially had a reason to stay...you know besides the fact that my Olympian status is pending on me graduating form this pit of tartarus.

I immediately started scanning the surrounding area for her, she'll be mine before the end of first semester.

* * *

Apollo's POV

"Artemis did I just see Ares." I asked my dear little sister.

"You did, apparently we all got enrolled here." She replied.

"Has father completely lost it? The last school we all went to together burned down, somehow even Athena was involved." I said shocked.

"Look take it up with him, not me, he'll never learn his lesson about leaving us together unsupervised." She said walking off.

"Wait! Don't leave me." I said she has not given me enough attention to be dismissed for the day.

"I'll see you at home." She called back, oh she'd better this is not over.

"Hey." A really cute guy said walking past me waving. Never mind forget about Artemis, there's someone new that I need to give me all of their attention.

I was going to approach him but he had vanished. I know I just saw him go this was I said looking around the hallway. I must find him before first bell.

"Looking for me" He said making me jump.

"Yes, yes I was." I replied. "What's your name?"

"Hyacinthus, just your average everyday mortal." He said smiling at me.

"Well, I'm Apollo most handsome god and future Olympian." I said smiling back.

"Oh! You're Lord Apollo. It's an honor to meet you." He said.

"It's also my great honor to meet you." I said pouring on the charm, making him blush. Oh yeah, this is working.

He was about to speak again but first bell rang and we had to leave. I rushed off to my first period class, but not without noticing Persephone being walked into the school held close by her mother.

"Mother, I'll be late. Please let me go to class." She said, Aunt Demeter looked against the idea. 

"Are you sure, we should do homeschooling again this year." She said.

"Please, mother." She said looking hopeful.

"Fine, but don't look at or talk to anyone. Especially not boys!" Aunt Demeter said scolding her.

"Alright." She said breaking free and running into her classroom before her mother could change her man.


	2. Chapter 2

Persephone's POV

I can't believe my mother actually let me go, but here I am in my first period class. I just have to follow my mother's instructions and I'll be in the clear.

"Hello." The teacher said walking into the room. "I'm your student teacher Lord Hades."

"No way, aren't you the King of the Underworld." Some kid said.

"I am, but it's very boring, and kind of dark down there." He said making some of the students chuckle.

I couldn't help but think that he was kinda handsome. No! What did my mother literally just say. No boys, not even the extreme cute student teacher.

"So, let's get started shall we." He said, but I zoned out completely because as stated before, he's really attractive.

At the end of class he dismissed all of us.

"Can I have a moment please Persephone." Lord Hades called out to me.

I sighed, there's no way I can get in trouble on the first day right.

"Yes, sir?" I said walking to his desk.

"I noticed that you seemed to be a little distracted today, please try to be more attentive for future classes." He said giving me a stern look.

"Y-yes sir, I apologize." I said bowing slightly, he truly is a handsome man.

"Very good, head off to your next class now." He said dismissing me.

Giving him one more bow I left the room. I have got to get it together, I've never been so distracted by someone in my life. I can't believe that of all the beings in this world it's the Lord of the Underworld. Nope, no no no, shake it off Persephone.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss I'm too good to talk to you." Lord Ares said from behind me. "What is it you think you're better than me?"

"N-no, I would never think that Lord Ares. My mother forbids me to talk to others." I replied. "If she knew I was talking to you she'd make me leave school forever."

""N-no, Lord Ares." He said mocking me, cornering me against the lockers. I scrunched up my body and closed my eyes tight. I heard a loud slapping sound followed by him yelling.

"Ow, what in tartarus Athena?!" He said glaring at her.

"Stop bullying the lower gods." She said grabbing him by the ear. "I apologize, I'll watch him better from now on."

"I-it's fine Lady Athena." I replied.

"You should relax a little it's not like we're going to tell Aunt Demeter." Ares said as Athena dragged him off.

* * *

Artemis' POV

I have to say, I'm loving the fact that I have no classes with Apollo. That means that I don't have to deal with him pestering me all throughout the class.

"Stay" I heard Athena say to Ares as she walks over to me.

"So have you made your decision yet?" I asked her.

"I don't know yet." She replied.

"What's there to think about, becoming a maiden goddess is really the only option. Look around." I said motioning to the many males around us. "Not a single brain cell to be found."

"It's just..." She said trailing off.

"You like Ares." I said finishing her sentence.

"Me! Like him?! Are you kidding me." She replied.

"Yes, ever since our middle school blew up you've been acting different around him." I said shaking my head. "You know he's into Aphrodite...you're setting yourself up for failure."

"It's not like that." She said testily.

"Fine forget it, I don't want to force maidenhood on you. But it would be better for you." I said.

"I'm still thinking, Goddess of Wisdom remember. I have to think all the possibilities through." She replied.

"Ares is escaping." I said pointing to him trying climb out the hall window.

"Holy Hera! Ares get down from there." She yelled trying to pull him back in the window.

I walked away from this ridiculous scene and ran straight into an extremely tall guy and falling down.

"My apologies Lady Artemis." He said helping me up. "I'm Orion."

"I think I've heard of you. You're a giant, a hunter like Apollo and I." I said looking at him suspiciously. No one knew exactly why the giants were born, but they need to be monitored.

"Would you like to have a contest after school today." He asked me.

"Are you challenging my authority as a future Olympian." I said glaring at him.

"Relax, all of you future Olympians so testy." He replied. "I'm trying to be your friend. but I guess it's a waste of time he said walking away.

If I wasn't an Olympian I would've felt the need to make it right, but a really small part of me felt bad and I decided to seek him out after school, curse having a conscious.

* * *

Athena's POV

"Ares get your butt back in this window." I said yanking his feet.

"Release me foul woman." He replied.

I'm not sure why but that insult got to me and I punched him in his 'family jewels'.

"Ah! What in the name of Zeus is wrong with you Athena." He said falling back into the school, clutching himself.

"Never call me a foul woman ever again." I said glaring at him.

"Oh yeah, I insult you with words and you try to rid me of my ability to have kids. That sounds fair." He replied

"Yes, it seems fair to me." I said nodding and trying not to smile, then he got this weird look on his face.

"Athena, if you wanted to touch my war hammer, you just had to ask." He said smirking.

I literally had to gag. "You are disgusting."

"Now if you'll excuse me" He said struggling to his feet. "I see a love goddess that needs a special meeting with my-"

"If you finish that sentence I'll punch you again." I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever." He said taking off.

I couldn't help but be a little jealous of the way he ran after Aphrodite. Hold on, am I really jealous of Lady 'has anyone seen my hairbrush'. There's no way Artemis was right. Ok, Athena think about this rationally. However I can't seem to get my thoughts to flow. How dare love not be a concrete subject that I can define perfectly.

The one thing that I did think is that I need to figure out what I'm going to do with my life. If I want to be an eternal maiden or if I wanted to...pursue Ares of all gods. I really really hope it's the first option. Time to start a detailed analysis of my life choices. 


End file.
